1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control system, and a printer driver. Specifically, the present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control system, and a printer driver, which are able to control a plurality of types of printers having different functions respectively.
2. Background Art
The related art discloses a universal printer driver, which controls a plurality of types of printers having different functions respectively. For example, JP-A-2009-301312 discloses that when a printer does not support a function with respect to a selected print condition, a printer driver processes print data in response to the print condition.